To Have Friends
by bekah.jane
Summary: Remus Lupin waits to board the Hogwarts Express for his second year. Will his three best friends be there, or will they have finally woken up to how dangerous he really is and left? Marauder era. Drabble.


**A/N: You think it's over, but then BAM! Another drabble! You're welcome, one-person-who-reads-my-stories-who-is-probably-just-a-spam-bot.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter? No, no, you're mistaking me for J.K Rowling, I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter. Glad we've cleared that up.**

**

* * *

**

Remus Lupin couldn't help the painful thudding in his chest as he weaved in and out of the crowds at Kings Cross Station.

"What are you so nervous about?" his mother asked, "You had such a wonderful time last year, didn't you?"

Remus flinched. Yes, he did have a wonderful first year at Hogwarts. That's what he was so nervous about.

For the first time in Remus' life, he'd had friends. Three, to be exact. He could remember their faces perfectly, seeing as he'd spent a vast majority of the year gazing at them in disbelief. Even after they'd found out his dreadful secret and Remus had been convinced that they'd turn away in disgust, his three friends had stuck by him. They'd even vowed to find a way to help him. Remus knew that it was impossible, nobody could help him, but the thought was there.

The thought that they'd not be there this year was enough to make Remus cry. His mind raced with worst case scenarios. Maybe they found a new, cooler member of their group and they no longer had room for him? Maybe they'd gotten bored of stringing along the nerdy, outcast kid? Perhaps, Remus thought with a shudder, they'd had some time to think about what he really was and they were disgusted.

Indeed, his friends had written him many times over the holidays. The letters were cheery enough, talking of Quidditch and schemes and their families, but Remus knew that emotion could be quite easily faked in writing. Nevertheless, he'd written back in earnest, hoping desperately that he could keep his friends interested.

The Lupin family stepped through the wall to Platform 9 3/4 at twenty minutes to eleven. Remus' mother fussed with his luggage while Remus himself scanned the new crowd. He noted fondly just how different this crowd was to that of the Muggle station. Everywhere he looked there were owls in cages, bright wizard's robes and levitating trunks.

"Right, well, have a brilliant term, darling," his mother enthused, biting back tears.

Remus went through the motions of saying goodbye to his parents, far too anxious to actually feel any parting saddness. Remus dragged his battered trunk to a compartment where a helpful seventh year loaded it on. After thanking the older student, Remus doubled back to say one last goodbye to his parents. Just as he was seeing them back through the wall, two large somethings collided with him.

Remus went tumbling to the ground, gasping with shock. His hand went searching in his pockets for his wand, but the sound of laughter made him stop.

"Remmy!" James Potter cried, climbing to his feet and offering him a hand, "There you are!"

Remus felt like he could fly. He took James' hand in a dumbfounded blur and actually let out a relieved laugh as he was hoisted to his feet. The other something leapt up as well and threw a long arm around Remus' shoulders. Sirius Black had grown a considerable few inches over the holidays, a fact that he seemed to be taking advantage of as he looked down on the twitchy new first years.

"We thought you mightn't have been coming. Your last few letter have been pretty dejected, mate." he teased, his handsome face sporting a wide grin.

Before Remus could even get a word in, the last of the group arrived. Peter Pettigrew fought his way through the increasingly urgent crowd, a terrified look on his face. He gasped for air as he finally made it to them.

"I just... got... away..." he panted, "Parents... they're crazy..."

He clutched at his chest. Sirius raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"Hi... Remus... good... holiday?" Peter managed to wheeze.

Again, Remus was cut off as Sirius, short fused, clicked his tongue, "Come on guys, we can catch up on the train."

Each clutching another's shoulder, the four boys made their way to the train in a caterpillar fashion. It wasn't hard finding an empty compartment once they'd boarded, as most of the students were still saying their goodbyes.

"So this is it, guys. Second year. Year two. Part deux." Sirius enthused, lounging back against the window and using his feet to shove James further down.

"Quit it, gigantor." James glared.

"Oooh, sounds like someone's jealous." Sirius cooed, "Don't worry Jamesie, I'm sure you'll have a growth spurt one day."

"You're a loser." James replied, rolling his hazel eyes, "Remus, you're awful quiet. Anything wrong, mate?"

Remus chuckled to himself and finally spoke up, "It's good to see you guys."

* * *

**Aw, ain't that just the schweetest? I love the Marauder bromance, it's so heartwarming. Y'know what's also heartwarming? You! Reviewing my story! Give it a go!**


End file.
